PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Magnetic Resonance Facility at Madison (NMRFAM) is a resource center for biomolecular nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy and small angle X-ray scattering (SAXS). NMRFAM aims to expand the frontiers of biomolecular NMR spectroscopy through resource technology and development programs in the important areas of (1) high-throughput determination of structures and functions of smaller proteins and RNA molecules, (2) technology for investigating the structure and dynamics of challenging systems, such as complexes, membrane proteins, paramagnetic proteins, and larger RNA molecules, and (3) efficient approaches to metabolomics, screening of small molecules binding to biological macromolecules, and natural product analysis. NMRFAM strives to be a model to the larger biological community for demonstrating cutting-edge capabilities of NMR spectroscopy. With the goal of broadening the scope of its scientific activities, NMRFAM hosts distinguished visiting scientists working in areas related to its research technology development projects. Through its collaborative activities, NMRFAM develops and disseminates advanced approaches that cover all steps in biomolecular NMR investigations. The center offers start-to-finish support for biomedical NMR investigations with assistance in one or more of the following steps: (1) strategy evaluation and experiment design, (2) preparation and labeling of proteins and nucleic acids, (3) feasibility studies, (4) data collection, (5) data analysis and structure determination, (6) data deposition, and (7) manuscript preparation. NMRFAM aims to facilitate the efficient pursuit of new knowledge by providing researchers with resources matched to their particular needs. A major goal is to develop methods for making these investigations faster and less costly as well as applicable to larger classes of proteins and nucleic acids of importance in human health. NMRFAM provides young investigators and experienced spectroscopists access to state-of-the-art instrumentation with support for multiple modes of data collection either as service or collaborative projects. Protocols, pulse sequences, software tools, and databases developed through NMRFAM?s research activities are made available to the general scientific community. Users receive hands-on training at the center. NMRFAM conducts annual workshops and group training sessions as other means for training its user base and for disseminating its novel technology. Additional mechanisms used to disseminate NMRFAM technology include newsletters, the NMRFAM website, software servers, a metabolomics database (hosted at BMRB), presentations at meetings, and the publication of articles and reviews.